


Doctor's Seal of Approval

by viviegirl05



Series: Wooing Barry [9]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Doc Allen, Henry approves, Hurt Barry, Lots of Food, Multi, Oblivious Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Barry, Len, and Mick spend some time with Henry.





	Doctor's Seal of Approval

“Hey,” Barry looked up as Len walked in, platter of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in one hand, syrup, a glass, and a jug of OJ balanced in the other arm. “Where’s Joe?” Barry asked with a small frown, already reaching for the food.

“He had to take off,” Len replied. “Something came up.”

“I hope you weren’t too mean to him,” Barry frowned before taking a bite of pancake and letting out a hum of approval.

“Of course he wasn’t,” Mick soothed, offering Barry a glass of orange juice, which he accepted eagerly.

“I know he means well,” Len offered, “but he’s not your dad, Doc Allen is.”

“You know my dad?” Barry looked up in surprise. “And Joe _is_ my dad, he’s just not my _only_ dad.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Len smoothed Barry’s hair back, examining the bruise on his forehead. “And we met Doc Allen in prison.”

“Stitched the two of us up a couple times,” Mick chimed in. “He’s good people.”

“He’s the best,” Barry grinned.

“That he is,” both Len and Mick beamed to see their speedster so happy.

“So,” Len changed the subject after a few moments of silence filled with Barry stuffing his face, “ _The Hobbit_?”

“Yes!”

“You wanna watch in here or in the living room?” Mick asked.

“…in here?” Barry asked shyly. He was still really sore.

“In here it is,” Mick popped the DVD in the player.

“More breakfast?” Len asked, noticing Barry’s empty plate.

“Mm, yes please!”

Len couldn’t help but chuckle at that, leaving for the kitchen as Mick poured Barry another glass of OJ. In the kitchen, while he waited for the eggs to cook, Len pulled out his phone and dialed the number for a certain doctor.

***

At 10:30, they had just finished _An Unexpected Journey_ when someone knocked on the door.

“I got it,” Len said, getting up from the bed where he was lounging next to Barry, Mick on his other side.

“Were we expecting someone?” Barry asks.

“Nope, it’s a surprise,” Len smirked back at him.

“Huh,” Barry said. Just then his stomach growled.

Mick laughed, “you and your never ended hunger. I’ll heat up some pulled pork and make some sandwiches.”

“Thanks Mick, you’re the best,” Barry beamed up at him.

“’Course Doll. Anything for you,” Mick grinned back at him.

When Mick got to the kitchen he was shocked to see Doctor Henry Allen talking to Len.

“Uhhh…”

“Mick!” Henry greeted warmly.

“Doc…what’re you doing here? Not that you’re not welcome!” Henry laughed.

“Well, I got a call from Len here that Barry got hurt and that it would really cheer him up if I could swing by.”

“I’m sure he’ll be real happy to see you, Doc,” Mick agreed, heading to the fridge to get food for Barry.

“Is that seriously your refrigerator?” Henry looked simultaneously amused and perplexed by the giant industrial fridge in an apartment kitchen.

“It’s something of a necessity with Barry. The man has a literal bottomless pit of a stomach.” Len smiled indulgently.

“Oh surely it’s not _this_ bad!”

“You’ll see,” Mick said knowingly, popping a large container of pulled pork in the microwave to heat up.

The three stood about chatting, catching up on the past few months, Mick and Len filling Henry in on Barry’s injuries from the day before, and calming him down when he got slightly panicked about the list of injuries and fearful for his son’s life. Mick retrieved the food from the microwave when the timer went off, Len grabbing some buns and a large plate from the cabinet. Mick forked meat onto the buns when Len grabbed some potato salad from the fridge and filled a bowl with it. Grabbing a bottle of water and some napkins, Len motioned Henry to follow them.

“C’mon Doc, let’s go see Barry. It’ll put your mind at ease.”

***

“Barry?” Mick called, slightly alarmed when they returned to the speedster’s room to find him not in bed.

“Right here,” Barry replied, exiting the bathroom. “Dad!” Barry sped over to envelope his father in a hug.

“Hey Slugger,” Henry gently hugged his son back.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked as he pulled back.

“More importantly, what are _you_ doing out of bed?” Len asked pointedly. Barry rolled his eyes, but obligingly got back into bed.

“I had six glasses of orange juice, I had to go to the bathroom,” he mumbled. He still moved somewhat gingerly though, indicating that he was still in pain. Mick set the plate of sandwiches on the bedside table to fawn over Barry, fluffing his pillow and tucking the blankets in around him while Len grabbed the towel from the night before and lay it over Barry’s lap.

“He really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Henry said, climbing on the bed next to his son and examining his face, gently tilting his head to better observe the bruise on his jaw.

“Yeah, Cisco’s calling him Magneto,” Barry said.

“Creative,” Len drawled.

“Very original,” Mick rumbled, handing Barry the sandwiches when his stomach let out a loud growl.

Barry shrugged off his father’s hands to dig in to the food, lapsing in to speedster speed for the first three-quarters of the plate.

“Wow,” Henry chuckled. “Guess you weren’t kidding about the appetite.

“This is just a snack, Doc. Just wait till lunch,” Mick smirked.

“Sorry,” Barry blushed as Len wiped BBQ sauce off his face before handing him the bowl of potato salad.

“Feel like sticking around to watch _The Desolation of Smaug_?” Len asked. Barry looked at his dad hopefully.

“How could I say no to that face?” Henry laughed. As Mick traded out the disks in the DVD player, Len seating himself in a comfy armchair off to the side of the bed.

“Sandwich?” Barry offered.

“No thanks Slugger, I’ll wait till lunch.”

“Suit yourself,” Barry made short work of the remaining food as Mick pressed play on the remote and they all settled in for the movie.

***

The movie ended at 2pm, by which time they were all starving- even Barry, which both impressed and concerned Henry.

“Seriously Dad, I’m fine, I always eat a lot.”

“A lot, a lot,” Mick added.

“Any preference on lunch foods, Doc?” Len asked, rising to leave for the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t say no to chicken fried steak, if you know how to make it.”

“Not a problem Doc.”

“We have all the supplies for chicken fried steak, fresh green beans, and mashed potatoes. Sound good?”

“Delicious!” Barry and Henry replied simultaneously.

Len and Mick chuckled.

“Coming right up,” Len said.

“Why don’t you two catch up?” Mick said as he and Len left the room for the kitchen.

“So, Dad,” Barry started, “what brings you by?”

“Len called. Said you were hurt and that you could use a pick-me-up.”

“So, you’re saying that if I get hurt more you’ll come around more?” Barry grinned impishly.

“Barry…” Henry leveled his son with a look.

“Sorry, sorry,” Barry didn’t look sorry at all.

“So. Mick Rory and Len Snart.”

“Yeah…”

“When did that become a thing?” Henry didn’t look at all upset, more curious than anything.

“A couple months ago I came home and they had made dinner for me. Then they broke in and made me breakfast a week later. After a while it became an every night thing, and then they just sort of starting cooking all my food? Which is awesome- Mick and Len are crazy great cooks! Seriously, they could be top notch chefs or caterers or something! Anyway, like a week ago they moved me into this apartment. Without telling me. But this place is awesome, and it has a super huge fridge and I love living here, plus I didn’t have to pack or worry about the hassle of moving, so I’m actually totally fine with it.”

“So a few months, and now you’re living together…but you aren’t sharing a room?”

“Why would we share a room?” Barry looked perplexed.

“Because you’re dating…?”

“We aren’t dating,” Barry scoffed.

“Are you sure about that? Because the way they’re acting? They care about you. More-than-friends care about you.”

“That’s…that’s ridiculous…”

“Who’re you saying that to, son? Me? Or You?”

“Well, it’s just…”

“Why don’t you do some thinking on it, Slugger? We can talk about it later, when you’ve had time to get your thoughts together. Just know that I’m ok with whatever you decide. Mick and Len are decent men, Barry. They obviously care for you, and that means they’ll do anything and everything to keep you safe. That makes them worthy of you in my book.” Henry pressed a kiss to Barry’s head, causing Barry to wince. “Sorry, sore spot?”

“Yeah, fading bruise.” Barry said. “It’ll be completely healed by dinner.”

“How is that possible?”

They lapsed into talk of Barry’s speedster metabolism and healing abilities until Mick and Len brought lunch to them.

Upon hearing the topic of their discussion, Len commented, “you should really drop by STAR Labs sometime, Dr. Snow had all kinds of information on Barry’s physiology that would probably be fascinating to you.”

“Caitlin tests practically _everything_ about my body, what I can do, how I heal, what I eat, its tedious, but its saved my life a few times when I get hurt – “

“So it’s worth it,” Len finished.

“Food time,” Mick held out a plate to each Allen, which they readily accepted, Barry’s plate at least twice the size of Henry’s, and with at least four times as much food.

“There’s plenty more in the kitchen, so eat up,” Mick ordered.

“Yes sir,” Barry mock saluted before digging in with Flash speed and emptying the plate in less than five seconds. “More?” He looked up at Mick, who hadn’t moved, hopefully. Mick simply handed over his own plate, which matched Barry’s (before it was devoured).

“You planned for that, didn’t you?” Henry accused, spotting an identical plate of food in Len’s hands.

“We know our Scarlet well,” Len shrugged.

Henry quirked an eyebrow when the second plate vanished almost as quickly as the first and Len handed over the third without being asked. Mick vanished into the kitchen with the empty plates to reload, returning quickly enough to convince Henry that there had been two plates ready to go in the kitchen.

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?” Henry mused when Barry launched into his fourth overfilled plate of food. “I mean, it’s one thing to hear 100,000 calories, but this…”

“It amazed us the first couple of times too.”

“This reaction is normal.”

After the eighth plate Barry slowed down to normal speed and the other two men grabbed their own plates and joined them in eating and chatting about anything and everything. They discussed baseball, Barry’s work, Henry’s time in nature, a few of Mick and Len’s favorite heists, whatever came to mind.

When they finished eating Mick gathered their plates and returned with a large apple pie and vanilla bean ice cream for them. Len, Mick, and Henry had a slice with a single scoop of ice cream each. Barry simply scooped the remaining ice cream into the cleared space in the pie pan and ate straight from that rather than dirtying another plate or five. Once every crumb was eaten and Barry had all but licked the plates clean, Len cleared away the dishes and Mick loaded a new DVD into the player.

“What are we watching?” Henry asked.

“ _The Battle of the Five Armies_ ,” Mick answered.

“Having a _Hobbit_ marathon?”

“Tolkien, actually.” Len responded as he reentered the room, taking a seat on the side of the bed, Mick taking his turn on the chair for the next movie.

“ _Lord of the Rings_ is tomorrow.” Mick rumbled.

“Ah,” Henry said. “Sounds like fun.”

“We’re taking advantage of me being injured to have the whole weekend free to watch movies,” Barry explained. “Now shhhh, the movie’s starting.”

***

The last _Hobbit_ movie ended at 5:30, at which point Len and Mick ordered a few pizzas for Barry.

“A snack, to tide him over until dinner,” Len assured Henry.

“How about pot roast for dinner? I got a about twenty pounds ready to go in the fridge.” Mick suggested.

“Sounds delicious,” Henry said. “If it’s anywhere near as good as lunch, I may have to come by for dinner more often!” He grinned.

“Don’t worry,” Barry promised, “it’ll be heavenly. I told you, Len and Mick are _amazing_ cooks.”

Henry laughed at his son’s enthusiasm.

When Len and Mick adjourned to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Barry turned to his father.

“Did you really mean that? You’ll be coming by for dinner in the future?”

“Yeah Slugger,” Henry gave a soft smile. “I’m moving back to Central. I want to spend some time with my son.”

“That’s great!” Barry beamed, enveloping his dad in a hug. “Do you know what you want to do here in Central? Iris found a way for you to get your medical license back, or you could join us at STAR Labs? Do you know where you’re going to live? You could stay here if you want, we have a guest room? I’m pretty sure my old apartment is still open…”

“Whoa, slow down there Slugger,” Henry said. “And I’m not completely sure yet. Joe said he’d put me up for a while, until I get my bearings. And I’m thinking I might take you up on that offer to work at STAR Labs- I definitely want to know more about your physiology.”

“Really? You’re gonna come work at STAR Labs? That’ll be so great! You know I inherited STAR Labs, right? So, technically speaking, that would make me your boss.” They both laughed at that.

“It’ll certainly be interesting, that’s for sure.”

Just then Len and Mick returned with the pizzas for Barry. To pass the time until dinner was ready they played a few board games. Monopoly, which Barry won, Operation, which Henry won, Poker (with chips, but with no actual money on the line), which Len won, and Pictionary, which Mick and Len won.

After dinner- which was just as delicious as promised- they watched the vampire episode of Castle (Barry’s choice), and Barry fell asleep halfway through.

The three older men crept out of the room after adjusting Barry on the bed so he was lying comfortably.

“You two really care about him, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Mick murmured.

“We do.” Len finished.

“Well, for what it’s worth, you have my support. You’re obviously good for him, and you make him happy. That’s what’s important to me.”

“Thanks Doc,” Mick rumbled.

“That means a lot to us,” Len smiled. “I’m sure Barry’s thankful that someone approves.

“They’ll come around. Eventually. Just give them time.”

“Hopefully,” Len said. They lapsed into a brief, comfortable silence.

“Well, you guys have a long day of Tolkien ahead of you, you need to rest up. I’ll let you get to sleep.”

“Thanks for coming by Doc,” Mick said as Henry turned to leave. “It means a lot to Barry to have you around. If you need anything, just call.”

“Thanks,” Henry said with a smile. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
